


They've Got Lisa

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa's concerns over her missing girlfriend spark a rescue mission. Rebecca belongs to Centeris2 and Anna belongs to Cindersly.





	They've Got Lisa

Louisa tried not to panic too much when she couldn't find Lisa. With everything that had happened, rescuing Justin again (from the druids this time, and it hadn't surprised her at all that they would do something so cruel as to lock Justin up again when he'd just been rescued), going on what she knew to be a wild goose chase for a foal Concorde, and then fleeing from the druids who had finally shown their true colours, it was entirely possible that Lisa had been just as busy. And Linda had said, after all, that Elizabeth had sent Lisa on a special mission. Part of Louisa thought that maybe this special mission was to seek out an engagement ring. But if that was the case, then why was Lisa still missing? She'd searched every inch of Jorvik, and Lisa wasn't answering her phone. Something wasn't right. And finally, Louisa ran out of excuses to keep the anxiety at bay.

"Hey, girls?" said Louisa, entering the Followers HQ after knocking to ensure that it was safe to do so. She felt a little better seeing the two people she was looking for in there, and Justin was there too, looking like they'd just finished. Louisa ignored this, however, too worried to dwell on anything else.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Rebecca, rising from her relaxed position on the bed. Anna got up too, seeing that Louisa looked worried. Not that it was unusual for Louisa to look worried, she was always worried about something. Especially when the fate of Jorvik was, well, literally on her shoulders. On the shoulders of everyone in this room, really.

"I still can't find Lisa," said Louisa. "And I can't get in touch with her. Her phone doesn't even ring anymore, it just goes straight to voicemail."

"Oh dear, that's not good," said Rebecca.

"I know," said Louisa, playing with her hair. "And last time this happened..." Tears stung her eyes. "She... she was in a bad place."

"That does sound bad," said Anna.

"Yeah," said Louisa, nodding. "And I'm worried that's happened again."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," said Rebecca. "She was happy last time you spoke, wasn't she?"

"Well, yeah, after she got over me being jealous over Anne," said Louisa. "What if I did something, what if I'm the reason that she does something?" She began to shake, her eyes burning now.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm sure it's nothing that bad," said Rebecca. "Maybe she's just taking some time to herself."

"She would've told me if she was," said Louisa. "I should've noticed something, but I was just so caught up with Concorde and-"

"I wonder," said Anna. "It might not be that at all. I know, it can't be some magical explanation all the time, but what if the druids did something to her?" She looked at Rebecca.

"Oh, yeah," said Rebecca, her eyes widening in realisation. "Shit, that's not good. It was bad enough, what Connie had to deal with, but this is a more powerful enemy. We've seen just how powerful."

"Maybe she's in druid jail," said Louisa. "But wouldn't we have seen her if she was?"

"Still worth having a look, I reckon," said Anna. "It might make you feel better." Louisa nodded, wiping her eyes under her glasses with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Yeah," said Louisa. "Let's go break my girlfriend out of druid jail."

"Maybe I could help?" said Justin. "If she's not there, come back and get me and I'll use my Wild Whisperer thing to look for Starshine. Hopefully they're close together."

"Hopefully," said Rebecca. "I mean, it's not like Lisa can portal out of somewhere with him."

Louisa's head was spinning slightly as she set out from Mistfall with the other two on their Soul Steeds. Justin stayed behind, waiting for them. Louisa hoped, with every fiber of her being, that Lisa would be in druid jail so that they could break her out and flee with her.

The three of them searched every inch of the prison, but they found nothing. Only some locked doors, a Shadow Seeker behind bars, and a goblin creature behind bars. Louisa shivered as they left the place, a sense of foreboding settling into her stomach.

"Well, that was a bust," said Rebecca, taking out her phone. "To Justin!" She explained the situation to him via text, and Justin met them at the bridge that led across towards Firgrove and Mistfall.

"Alright, I think I remember how to do this," said Justin, his hand on Sunny's neck. The palomino Welsh closed her eyes when Justin did, the two of them channeling the mysterious Wild Whisperer energy. When they opened their eyes, they still glowed faintly before returning to normal.

"Well, boy, got the scent?" asked Rebecca. Justin snorted, rolling his eyes.

"She's that way," said Justin, pointing towards Golden Hills. "Or, at least, Starshine is."

"Then let's hope our girl is there too," said Rebecca. "Onwards, Midnight, we have a Soul Rider to save."

The four of them rode quickly for Golden Hills, Sunny easily able to keep up with the larger horses. Louisa didn't even care that she was flying ahead of the pack, she knew they'd understand. She had to find Lisa, and then everything would be okay. Even if this whole thing might be her fault. She swallowed the lump of guilt in her throat, soothed slightly by Goldie's voice.

"If the druids have done something to her, it's not your fault," said Goldie. "You didn't blame yourself when she vanished last time, don't blame yourself now."

Louisa closed her eyes as Justin took the lead, tapping into her newfound Wild Whispering skill. She opened her eyes to a much-dimmed landscape, illuminated in a few points by magic circles that led her to her destination. But as she reached the Shadowy Hills area, her stomach began to twist itself into knots. The sense, though, abruptly turned, heading up the hill of the Old King's Road.

"What the heck?" Louisa murmured, blinking to make sure. The magic circles remained on the road, though, beckoning her onwards. She followed them, urging Goldie into a slow gallop so that he wouldn't accidentally injure himself on the steep slope. Goldie stopped suddenly with a snort, though, when they reached the ruined archway.

"I can't believe nobody has done anything about this yet," said Goldie. "I thought they would have, after that mountain destroyed your beautiful field." Louisa nodded, though she wasn't exactly in the mood to complain about not being able to get to certain parts of the land just now.

"Dead end?" asked Rebecca, stopping beside her friend. Louisa nodded, feeling numb.

"If she's in an area that we can't reach yet, then..." Louisa trembled. Rebecca put a hand on her shoulder, while Anna looked around.

"We could climb over that rubble, I think," said Anna. "We'd have to leave the horses behind, though."

"Isn't there a broken bridge, though?" asked Rebecca. Louisa nodded, having climbed through there before.

"Yeah, the road is impassable if you don't have a horse, and I don’t see a way through for them," said Louisa. "So I guess that's it, then. Lisa's stuck there for who knows how long."

"I have an idea," said Anna, looking down at Foxfire's neck. Her horse looked around at her curiously, and Anna smiled.

"Oh, yeah! We could fly up and over this rubble," said Rebecca. "Think you're up to that, Midnight?" Her horse snorted, his phantasmal wings appearing folded at his sides.

"We'd just need a good launching pad," said Louisa, looking around. At last, her eyes landed on a large stone that she'd scaled many times before. "How are you girls' climbing skills?"

"I've climbed many places in search of conspiracy theories," said Anna, turning Foxfire back down the slope. They rode their horses down at a walk, passing a dazed and confused-looking Justin who was sitting on Sunny at the entrance to Pi's swamp.

 

"C'mon, lasagna boy, we've got a mountain to climb," said Rebecca, reaching over to clap him on the shoulder as she passed. It broke Justin out of his daze, he shook his head.

"I thought I saw something or someone in there but it might've just been my imagination," said Justin.

"Careful, it might've been a Will o' the Wisp," said Rebecca. "I once had to help someone who was hurt by one of them."

"No, it... never mind," said Justin, shaking his head again to clear it. "Let's just go... mountain climbing? What?" Rebecca laughed.

"Relax, it's just riding up the side of a rock," said Rebecca. "Who's going to lead?"

"I will," said Louisa, riding to the front of the group. Not only because this was arguably her mission, but also because she'd climbed this rock dozens of times before. It had been a great point of pride for her, when she'd first succeeded.

With Louisa leading, the group carefully made their way up the rock, jumping where she did and slowing where she did, until at last, the three of them stood on top of the rock, staring over at the ruined fortress that had once sparked Louisa's imagination. She still longed to be able to reach that place someday and uncover its secrets. Justin gasped when he dipped back into his Wild Whisperer sight.

"Wow, that fortress is blinding with Starshine's essence," said Justin, shielding his eyes. Louisa was glad, for once, that evidence of Starbreeds only showed up as magic circles to her.

"So you think she's there?" asked Louisa, wondering if she should be hopeful. If Lisa was there, then at least they'd find her, but there was still no way into that area. Invisible walls would catch them, if the druids didn't.

"Yeah," said Justin, squinting and nodding again. "Or, at least, Starshine is. And hopefully Lisa's with him."

"But even if she is, how are we supposed to get over there?" asked Louisa.

"Fly," said Anna. "I thought that was obvious."

"No, but..." Louisa shook her head. "What if we're caught sneaking into a forbidden area?"

"Since when have we cared about rules?" asked Rebecca with a shrug. Justin looked uncertain, though.

"Uh, your horses might be able to fly, but not Sunny," said Justin, looking down at the horse beneath him. "She's just a regular pony who happens to be bonded to me."

"Choose a ride, then," said Anna, gesturing grandly. "Midnightwarrior or Foxfire. Or Goldmist, if Louisa is willing to take on a passenger."

"Uh... none of your horses possess the fully-realised Starbreed properties yet, do they?" asked Justin. "Not like Nightdust, I mean."

"Nope, they just sprout wings," said Rebecca, patting Midnight's shoulder. Her horse tossed his mane, spreading wings that were dark as night speckled with points of light. Like the midnight sky. Foxfire's wings seemed to be composed of flame, while Goldmist's were, well, golden mist. All of the wings were phantasmal in nature, their horses had only conjured real wings a few times because it took too much energy. They mostly used it for show, anyway.

"Um... I'll go with you, Rebecca," said Justin, climbing on behind her. Rebecca made sure that he was seated comfortably and securely, and then backed her horse up a few steps.

"Jump on three?" Anna asked, backing Foxfire up too. Louisa nodded.

"One... two... three!" Rebecca shouted, and the three riders rode their horses forward and leaped off the top of the rock, Justin yelping and wrapping his arms tightly around Rebecca. Louisa had no time to enjoy the wind in her face and hair, though, worried about being caught and not being able to see Lisa. It had been bad enough when she'd had Anne torn away from her, to have it be someone she actually loved... it would be too much.

Somehow, the three riders managed to land their horses safely outside the ruined fort, which was perched atop a rocky mountaintop. Louisa dismounted, staring at the thick wooden door that barred the entrance. It looked new, glimmering with wards and runes.

"Locked," said Anna after pushing and pulling at the door. "I could do an unlocking spell." As she drew her rune wand out of her pocket, though, Rebecca dug in her pocket and pulled out some charged Kallstones wrapped in tissue paper.

"Allow me," said Rebecca, taping the Kallstones to the lock with a roll of tape from her saddlebag.

"You came prepared," said Louisa admiringly.

"I always do," said Rebecca with a shrug. "Now, stand back." There wasn't much to take cover behind on the mountaintop, so they backed away as best they could. When Rebecca cast the spell to ignite the Kallstones, though, they all ran, ducking down wherever they could. Rebecca cackled with glee.

"Never gets old," said Anna, grinning while Justin and Louisa coughed and choked on the dust. But Louisa was already making her way through the dust cloud, treading carefully so as to not roll her ankle on a bit of debris. She stepped through the doorway, squinting in the half-light, and saw a white form lying down. She gasped, immediately fearing the worst.

"Louisa?" Lisa's voice immediately put to rest all of Louisa's fears, and Louisa ran towards the voice, colliding with her girlfriend and sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Lisa!" said Louisa, hugging her girlfriend tight to her. She started crying again, tears of relief this time. "I'm so glad I found you, I was so worried, I thought you'd relapsed or they'd killed you or-"

"Shh, hey, it's okay, I'm fine," said Lisa, patting her girlfriend's back and stroking her hand over Louisa's hair. Louisa tried to look at her girlfriend, though it was difficult to see much in this light.

"I was so worried," Louisa whispered, tears still running down her cheeks. Lisa held her close.

"I know," said Lisa. "I was scared as hell when they locked me in here."

"Was there ever a special mission?" asked Louisa, finally getting up and moving out of the dim interior. Starshine followed, shaking dust from his body. He'd only been a little dazed by the blast, but the Star steed healed quickly. Just a perk of being the Star steed.

"Yeah," said Lisa, nodding. She held her girlfriend's hand as they walked out into the light. "Or at least, I thought there was. Elizabeth sent me on some special mission to Golden Hills for something, I'm not sure what, but anyway, I climbed up this mountain with Starshine and next thing I knew, the door was closing behind me and I was locked in that fort. I tried to call you but there's no phone reception out here. And then my phone died."

"Is this because of... me?" asked Louisa, dreading the answer. "Did they put you in here because I'm a member of the Followers?"

"They did say that," said Lisa. "But I don't blame you. This only proved to me that the druids are untrustworthy. Who the hell locks up one of their heroes just to punish another hero?"

"It just doesn't make sense," Rebecca agreed. "But, corrupt though they may be, they're still dangerous. We should go. I don't doubt that they heard that explosion."

"Yeah, that was pretty intense," said Lisa. "Way to break me out."

"Kallstone is my weapon of choice," said Rebecca.

"Oh, you've got her?" said Justin, rising from where he'd been sitting on a stone outcropping. Lisa stopped and stared at him.

"Justin! You broke him out?" asked Lisa, looking at the other girls. Rebecca nodded, smiling proudly.

"Alex helped us," said Anna. "And Loretta, weirdly."

"Well, that's two rescues down," said Lisa. "Next step, rescuing Anne. And Concorde. Or the other way around, I guess. Any luck on that?"

"Well, first of all, I'm still convinced that he's not a foal," said Rebecca. "It just doesn't make any sense! You can't ride a foal into battle, he's probably not even weaned yet."

"Katja did only say that he didn't make it," said Louisa. "You girls only assumed that she meant that he died."

"I'm glad you still have optimism," said Lisa, shaking her head.

"And we have Justin!" said Anna. "He's a Wild Whisperer."

"What? No way!" said Lisa, grinning. "Who knew Dark Core unknowingly sired a Whisperer?"

"Heh, yeah, the irony does tickle me sometimes," said Justin. "Though if my grandfather had known, he wouldn't have let me go so easily. I could be their greatest weapon."

"But instead, you're ours," said Rebecca, tapping Justin on the nose. "I know that the druids have got you thinking that you're the enemy, but you're not. You can choose what to do with that power, and so far, all you've done is good. Who knows, your next great act with your power might even find Concorde. Alive and well and still the same Concorde that Lisa and Anne and Alex and Linda know and love."

"Love might be a strong word," said Lisa. Rebecca laughed.

"So how did you get up here?" asked Louisa, turning to her girlfriend.

"There's a path," said Lisa, pointing to a trail marked out with stones. "Elizabeth let me through the gate up at the Stone Circle, then I just had to follow the road. How did you get up?"

"Flew from the big rock near Pi’s," said Anna. "Starbreeds are great like that."

"So you did get them to fly again," said Lisa. "Is it like a great need thing or something?"

"Oh no, it's just whenever we need to fly," said Rebecca. "Louisa needed to get to the fortress fast to get to you, so Goldie flew. And we needed to follow her, so our horses followed suit."

"I had to ride on the back of Midnightwarrior, though, because Sunny can't fly," said Justin. "Yet. I don't know what powers, if any, she's going to develop."

"Hopefully you can find out at your own pace," said Lisa. "For now, though, let's go home. I could do with a shower and a warm bed. Hot meal. Cuddle with the girlfriend." Louisa smiled, even as her mind tried to tell her that this had been all her fault. But she wouldn't leave the Followers. Not for anything. Not now that the druids had shown their true colours time and again. Once trust was broken, there was no going back. And they'd tried to steal her girlfriend away from her. That was simply unforgivable.


End file.
